


The Portrait of Desire

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, artist danny, red eyes phantom makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom isn't so sure about Danny using this red-eyed version of himself as a muse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait of Desire

Danny grinned and peeked over the edge of the black canvas. Chalk stained his hands white, but it was worth it for the sight before him.

“How long do I have to stay like this?” Phantom squirmed in his spot, straddling his copy’s hips. The red-eyed doppelganger smiled in kind, rocking his hips and reveling in the ruddy blush it caused.

“Why?” The doppelganger grinned into Phantom’s face, hand sliding along the back of the ghost’s neck. “Getting tired? Bored? Can’t think straight when I’m in you?”

“Yeah. Just like that.” Danny drew more lines, allowing the two forms to emerge from the canvas. “Just keep. Doing. That.”

The red-eyed Phantom chuckled, his other hand holding firm to Phantom’s thigh, keeping him in place as the seated ghost rocked his hips. His grin got wider the more flustered Phantom got, and the more red his entire body got, faintly shaking as he tried harder and harder not to move.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” The red-eyed Phantom murmured against his skin. “You’re still in there, screaming inside your head while your body betrays you. You fight and fight, but nothing can stop the invasion. You are _trapped_ by me. Even when you give in to the insanity, stop fighting and just let it take over, you’re still kept from that sweet release…” His hips bucked hard, but Danny didn’t even try to stop it. Phantom let out a quiet whine, a desperate sound from the far deep of his throat. “But you’re still fighting, still holding onto the edge, that last little peak before the fall. Why don’t you just… _let it go_?”

Phantom shuddered, spasming as his orgasm struck. Streaks of cum landed on both ghosts, and he slumped over into the hold of the red-eyed doppelganger. The other Phantom turned to see Danny squirm at his seat behind the canvas. One hand was badly hidden, but Phantom could see it rubbing at the bulge of his pants.

“Just like this?”


End file.
